Between Childhood Friend
by vanilachoco
Summary: Mereka berdua merupakan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ketika mereka berdua memiliki perasaan padamu? Kuroko si poker-face nan kalem yang selalu menghapus air matamu atau Ogiwara si usil nan ceria yang tak pernah gagal mengukir senyum di wajahmu, siapakah yang akan kau pilih? Kuroko X Reader X Ogiwara
1. Prologue

Between Childhood Friend

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Discaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Summary : Kalian bertiga merupakan tiga serangkai yang tak terpisahkan. Kamu selalu menjadi supporter dalam hidup mereka berdua, sedangkan mereka berdua merupakan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ketika mereka berdua memiliki perasaan padamu? Kuroko si poker-face nan kalem yang selalu menghapus air matamu atau Ogiwara si usil nan ceria yang tak pernah gagal mengukir senyum di wajahmu, siapakah yang akan kau pilih? KurokoXReaderXOgiwara

Author Note : Hehe pengen nyoba bikin genre Romance. Maaf kalau garing atau aneh. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Kuroko pass bola-nya padaku! Aku akan menunjukkan _My Super Ultra Amazing Three Pointer Shoot_!"

"Hai Ogiwara-kun. Tangkap!"

"AAAH! Kuroko jangan pass tepat ke wajahku dong!"

"Maaf Ogiwara-kun, wajahmu tidak kelihatan tadi"

"Dasar kau cari alasan! Rasakan gelitik no jutsu!"

"Ampun Ogiwara-kun! Ampun!"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu asyik berkejar-kejaran di lapangan basket perumahan. Anak laki-laki bersurai biru muda sibuk melarikan diri dari serangan 'gelitik no jutsu' yang sedang dilancarkan oleh temannya yang bersurai jingga. Tawa dan teriakan mereka menggema di area perumahan yang sepi tersebut. Peluh keringat bercucuran deras dari kening mereka, tetapi hal itu tidak mengganggu keasyikan mereka bermain. Keceriaan terpancar jelas di wajah riang mereka beberbeda 180 derajat dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek yang meringkuk diam di samping lapangan basket sambil memandangi kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

_Asyiknya punya teman, bisa bermain setiap hari _pikir gadis kecil itu. Tanpa disadari oleh kedua anak laki-laki tersebut, setiap hari seorang gadis kecil selalu berdiri meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya di pinggir lapangan basket. Menatap iri pada mereka berdua yang penuh keceriaan. Ingin ikut bermain, tetapi apa daya rasa malu menghalangi.

_Andai ada anak perempuan lain di perumahan sepi ini _ gadis itu kembali mengeluh. Dia baru saja pindah ke kawasan perumahan ini tetapi sayangnya tidak banyak anak-anak yang tinggal di sini. Perumahan tempat kedua anak laki-laki dan gadis kecil itu tinggal didominasi oleh orang-orang tua. Jarang ada anak-anak di sekitar perumahan ini kecuali mereka bertiga.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi Kuroko!" anak laki-laki bersurai jingga menghentikan serangan 'gelitik no jutsu'-nya.

"Hai Ogiwara-kun" anak bersurai biru muda berlari mengambil bola basket yang telah menggelinding jauh.

"Pass ke sini! Pass ke sini!".

"Ogiwara-kun, tangkap ini!" sang pemegang bola mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melemparkan bola basket jauh ke angkasa.

"Terlalu jauh Kuroko!".

Bola basket itu melambung tinggi, melewati kepala si surai jingga bahkan melewati ring basket. Malangnya bola itu menurunkan kecepatannya dan melaju ke bawah menghantam wajah sang gadis kecil hingga terjatuh dari posisinya. Setitik air mata jatuh meluncur ke pipi sang gadis menandakan bahwa gadis itu merasa sakit.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengenaimu" sebuah jari mungil mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu. Sang gadis mendongak hanya untuk menemukan sepasang manik seindah biru laut menatapnya cemas.

"Wah Kuroko tembakan bagus! Kau mengenainya tepat di wajah" si surai jingga menepukkan tangannya tanda kagum.

"Ogiwara-kun ini bukan waktunya takjub. Dia sedang kesakitan" pemilik mata biru laut itu mengusap air mata yang mulai mengucur deras di pipi sang gadis "Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya lembut yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan oleh sang gadis.

"Maaf-maaf" si surai jingga meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala sang gadis lalu mengacak-acak rambut sang gadis dengan pelan "Shuh! Shuh! Pergi jauh-jauh rasa sakit!".

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah sang gadis.

"Ibuku selalu melakukan itu ketika aku merasa sakit" sang gadis terkekeh pelan "Sekarang sudah lebih baik".

"Aku sering melihatmu di sekitar sini, siapa namamu?" tanya si surai jingga.

"Ogiwara-kun, tidak sopan untuk menanyakan nama orang lain sebelum memperkenalkan nama kita" tegur si surai biru muda "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya dan si jingga dengan butiran nasi di pipinya adalah temanku, namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro".

"Bu-butiran nasi?!" buru-buru Ogiwara mengelap pipinya dengan tangannya. Sebutir-dua butir nasi sukses menempel di telapak tangannya. Pipinya memerah tanda malu.

"Kuroko-kun, Ogiwara-kun" sang gadis menunjuk anak laki-laki itu satu per satu untuk memastikan dia tidak salah mengingat nama.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara mengangguk.

"Mau main basket dengan kami?" tawar Kuroko.

Sang gadis hanya menggeleng pelan dan bergumam "Aku tidak bisa main basket".

"Tidak usah takut, akan kami ajari" Ogiwara menarik tangan kiri sang gadis.

"Oh ya kamu belum memberitahu namamu" Kuroko ikut-ikutan menarik tangan kanan sang gadis dan menyeretnya menuju lapangan "Akan susah memanggilmu jika kami tidak tahu namamu".

"Kalau begitu kita panggil saja dia sang gadis yang terlempar bola" Ogiwara mengusulkan dengan senyum jahil.

Gadis itu cemberut. Dia tidak menerima nama panggilan seaneh itu. Dia kan punya nama.

"Aku punya nama kok! Namaku [Name]"

Yup, gadis itu adalah kau.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang akan kupanggil kamu dengan [Name]-chan!" Ogiwara mendeklarasikan nama panggilannya untukmu.

"Tapi aku juga mau memanggilnya [Name]-chan" Kuroko kesal karena nama panggilannya

untukmu telah diklaim terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mengatakannya lebih dulu!" Ogiwara membusungkan dadanya.

"Aku yang mengatakannya lebih dulu….tapi dalam hati" Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar Kuroko, selalu saja cari alasan!" Ogiwara kembali melancarkan serangan 'gelitik no jutsu' pada Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko telah mengambil jurus langkah seribu dan menjauhi Ogiwara.

Kamu hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan dua teman barumu itu. Ogiwara dengan ganas berusaha menggelitik Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko berlari dengan wajah poker face. Sungguh tontonan yang menggemaskan. Sejak hari itu, tanpa kau sadari hidupmu telah dihiasi oleh warna jingga dan warna biru muda.

**-to be continue-**

**Maaf kalau prolog-nya membosankan ==. **


	2. First day in Teiko Middle School

Between Childhood Friend

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Discaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Agak garing, OOC, typo

Summary : Kalian bertiga merupakan tiga serangkai yang tak terpisahkan. Kamu selalu menjadi supporter dalam hidup mereka berdua, sedangkan mereka berdua merupakan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ketika mereka berdua memiliki perasaan padamu? Kuroko si poker-face nan kalem yang selalu menghapus air matamu atau Ogiwara si usil nan ceria yang tak pernah gagal mengukir senyum di wajahmu, siapakah yang akan kau pilih? KurokoXReaderXOgiwara

Author Note : Hehe pengen nyoba bikin genre Romance. Maaf kalau garing atau aneh. Kayaknya chapter yang ini kepanjangan deh =,= tapi semoga yang membaca menikmati!

Chapter 1 : First day in Teiko Middle School

**One year ago**

"Pindah?!" Kamu dan Kuroko terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Ogiwara.

"Yah, begitulah. Ayahku ditugasi ke luar kota, mau tak mau aku harus ikut" Ogiwara mengedarkan pandangannya kepada lantai lapangan basket yang basah terkena air hujan. Matanya tidak tega memandang wajah kedua teman dekatnya yang memasang ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Jadi….jadi Ogi-chan akan meninggalkan kita?" kamu terisak. Ogi-chan adalah panggilan darimu untuk Ogiwara sedangkan Tetsuya kamu panggil dengan Tsu-chan. Nama panggilan itu kamu berikan sebagai tanda keakraban kalian bertiga.

"Tenang saja, aku masih di Jepang kok" Ogiwara akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap mata kedua sahabatnya. Kuroko hanya menatap datar pada Ogiwara tapi jika kita lihat lebih dekat, ada sekilas rasa sedih yang terpancar dari kedua manik birunya. Sedangkan kamu sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka bertiga mulai melelehkan air mata dari ujung matamu.

"Ogiwara-kun apa kamu yakin kamu mau pindah?" Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya berusaha membujuk Ogiwara untuk tetap tinggal "Kamu bisa menginap di kamarku semur hidupmu".

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal denganmu, aku takut menambah beban nenekmu" Kuroko memang hidup berdua dengan neneknya. Kedua orangtuanya pergi mencari nafkah ke luar negeri.

"Atau kamu bisa tinggal di markas rahasia kita. Setiap hari aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu" kamu mengusulkan. Kalian bertiga memang punya markas rahasia. Sebenarnya markas rahasia kalian hanya rumah kecil bekas pos satpam yang sudah tidak terpakai. Daripada tidak dipakai dan dibiarkan begitu saja, kalian bertiga memutuskan untuk menjajah rumah kecil itu dan mendeklarasikan tempat itu sebagai markas rahasia.

"Tidak mau! Terakhir kali kita menginap di markas rahasia kita, perumahan langsung ramai mengira bahwa kita maling cilik yang ngumpet di sana" Ogiwara mengingat masa-masa pahit kalian ketika warga ramai-ramai menggebrek markas rahasia kalian karena mengira ada tiga maling kecil sedang ngumpet di sana.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada kita, nanti siapa yang akan mengingatkan Ogiwara untuk membersihkan butiran nasi di mulutnya?" Kuroko bertanya khawatir.

"Kalau tidak ada kita, siapa yang akan membangunkan Ogiwara untuk nonton Power Ranger sama-sama?" Kalian bertiga sangat suka Power Ranger. Setiap pagi, kalian berkumpul bersama di rumah Ogiwara untuk menonton Power Ranger. Mengapa harus di rumah Ogiwara? Karena dia yang paling telat bangunnya!

"Aku sudah kelas 6 SD! Sudah bisa mandiri!" Ogiwara sok membusungkan dadanya "Kalian tidak usah khawatir tentang aku, khawatirkan diri kalian dulu! Kuroko jangan suka menghilang tiba-tiba! [Name] juga jangan suka menangis, aku titipkan Kuroko padamu!" Ogiwara menepuk-nepuk pundak kalian berdua dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak cengeng!" kamu memprotes perkataan Ogiwara.

"Maafkan aku karena suka menghilang, itu keturunan…." Kuroko menggumam pelan. Kuroko mendapat kemampuan 'menghilang' dari ayahnya yang mengetahui fakta tersebut ketika ayah Kuroko pulang ke Jepang pada tahun baru kemarin.

"Kuroko! Nanti ketika SMP masuklah ke klub basket, nanti ayo kita tanding sama-sama di Interhigh!" Ogiwara mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Memang itu yang aku mau" Kuroko juga mengepalkan tinjunya. Kemudian mereka berdua mempertemukan tinju mereka dengan perlahan. Itulah cara mereka berdua mengikat janji. Dasar laki-laki, kamu hanya bisa tertunduk melihat perjanjian yang mereka buat. Kamu sama sekali tidak bisa main basket.

"[Name]-chan jangan lupa untuk mendukungku ketika aku bertanding melawan Ogiwara-kun" Kuroko tersenyum kecil padamu.

"Tidak adil! Dukung aku juga [Name]-chan!" Ogiwara memprotes ketidakadilan yang terjadi di antara kalian bertiga.

Kamu mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyum termanismu kepada mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, ibu Ogiwara datang menjemput Ogiwara. Sekarang tinggal hanya kamu dan Kuroko, berdiri mematung di lapangan basket sambil memandangi Ogiwara yang melambai pada kalian sambil berteriak 'Sampai ketemu lagi!' sekuat-kuatnya. Kamu yakin teriakannya bisa didengar di setiap penjuru perumahan.

Kamu memandangi wajah Kuroko yang berubah menjad sedih. Ini pertama kalinya kamu melihat wajah datar Kuroko memiliki ekspresi sedih. Dalam hati, kamu memegang erat amanat dari Ogiwara.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsu-chan" kamu memegang erat tangan mungil Kuroko dengan tangan mungilmu "Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan Ogi-chan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir".

Kuroko tersenyum pelan dan mengangguk padamu. Kamu berjanji kamu tidak akan cengeng lagi. Tidak ada lagi si cengeng [Name]. Kamu bertekad akan berubah, demi menjaga Tsu-chan dan demi amanat dari Ogi-chan. Setelah menghapus air mata di ujung matamu, akhirnya kamu bisa melambaikan tanganmu tanda perpisahan pada Ogiwara.

**Present Time**

Ini hari pertamamu sebagai seorang siswi SMP. Setelah mati-matian belajar bersama Kuroko, kalian berdua berhasil diterima di sebuah SMP elit di Jepang bernama SMP Teiko. Sekarang, kamu sedang sibuk mematut-matut dirimu di cermin besar yang ada di kamarmu. Seragam siswi SMP Teiko terlihat manis dipakai olehmu.

"[Name] cepat sarapan! Kamu tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu sebagai siswi SMP kan?" suara ibumu terdengar dari dapur.

"Sebentar" teriakmu. Cepat-cepat kausematkan dua buah jepit rambut berbentuk bola basket di rambut hitam legammu. Dua buah jepit rambut tersebut merupakan hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Ogiwara dan Kuroko padamu. Kamu terkekeh pelan mengingat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Ketika itu, seminggu sebelum pesta ulang tahunmu, kamu menemui Ogiwara dan Kuroko di lapangan basket perumahan seperti biasa. Dua buah kartu undangan digenggam dengan erat oleh kedua tanganmu. Saat mereka berdua menerima kartu undangan tersebut, spontan mereka berjanji akan datang. Anehnya, setelah kejadian itu, kelakuan mereka jadi sangat berbeda. Mereka berdua menolak diajak pergi membeli es krim bahkan mereka tidak membeli majalah basket bulanan seperti biasanya.

Pada hari ulang tahunmu, terungkaplah semua misteri mengenai kelakuan mereka berdua. Ternyata mereka menabung untuk membelikanmu hadiah berupa jepitan bola basket di toko pernak pernik perempuan. Kamu bisa membayangkan wajah malu Ogiwara dan poker face Kuroko ketika mereka memasuki toko yang dipenuhi oleh perempuan. Mulai saat itu, jepitan bola basket itu menjadi harta berharga dan perhiasan wajib di rambutmu.

Tiba-tiba teriakan ibumu terdengar. Panik, kamu langsung bergegas menuruni anak tangga dan menuju hanya untuk menemukan ibumu sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Kuroko di depan pintu masuk.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan" Kuroko menyodorkan tangannya pada ibumu kemudian membantu ibumu berdiri. Ibumu memang belum terbiasa dengan kemampuan menghilang Kuroko. Untunglah kamu sudah berteman dengan Kuroko dari TK sehingga kamu sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Teringat kembali olehmu betapa kasihan guru SDmu yang harus dibawa bolak-balik ke UKS karena pingsan diakibatkan oleh kemampuan menghilang Kuroko.

"[Name]-chan sudah siap?" Kuroko telah berhasil membantu ibumu berdiri.

"Tunggu" kamu berlari ke dapur menyambar bento-mu dan menyumpalkan sepotong roti ke mulutmu. Sarapan itu penting, tidak boleh ditinggalkan "Sekarang aku siap, aku berangkat!".

"Hati-hati di jalan" ibumu melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Setelah berjalan kaki selama 10 menit, akhirnya gerbang SMP Teiko terlihat. Jam baru menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh, akan tetapi sudah banyak siswa-siswi Teiko yang datang ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil limusin hitam lewat di sampingmu lalu berhenti tepat di gerbang SMPT Teiko. Dari dalam mobil itu, keluarlah seorang siswa berambut merah darah mengenakan seragam SMP Teiko.

"Ne, Tsu-chan menurutmu siswa itu mengecat rambutnya atau warna rambutnya memang merah sejak lahir?" bisikmu pelan pada Kuroko.

"Warna rambutku alami" siswa itu mendelik tajam kepadamu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula sekolah.

"Sepertinya dia mendengarmu" Kuroko berkata datar.

"Tatapannya mengerikan!" Kamu bergidik "Semoga aku tidak sekelas dengan orang itu".

* * *

Upacara penerimaan siswa/siswi baru dimulai pukul tujuh pagi. Kamu memilih tempat duduk paling depan dengan Kuroko duduk di sebelah kananmu. Kamu memandangi kursi di sebelah kirimu. Biasanya, Kuroko selalu duduk di sebelah kananmu sedangkan Ogiwara duduk di sebelah kirimu. Itu sudah merupakan peraturan pokok di antara kalian bertiga, tetapi sepertinya tahun ini akan berbeda.

"Maaf, apa kursi ini kosong?" seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang menanyaimu. Wajahmu agak memerah ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Untuk standar anak SMP, laki-laki ini termasuk kategori sangat tampan.

"I-Iya, silahkan duduk" Kamu cepat-cepat membuang pandanganmu ke depan panggung aula, malu jika wajah merahmu terlihat olehnya.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta, siapa namamu-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"[Name]" jawabmu pendek tanpa memandang laki-laki itu.

"Heee, kamu pemalu ya? Kok tidak mau melihat wajahku-ssu?" Tanya Kise bingung. Setelah itu dia mulai menanyaimu macam-macam yang hanya kau jawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Lupakan wajah tampannya, ternyata dia super cerewet! Jika kunci untuk mulut benar-benar ada, kamu sudah mengunci mulutnya dari tadi.

Kise akhirnya diam ketika perwakilan siswa-siswi kelas satu naik ke atas panggung. Hal yang mengejutkanmu adalah perwakilan tersebut ternyata laki-laki bersurai merah darah yang dia akui sebagai rambut alami! Sekarang, kamu menyesal duduk di depan.

Kali ini, saatnya kepala sekolah SMP Teiko memberikan sambutan. Aula tetap dalam keadaan hening untuk menghormati kepala sekolah, akan tetapi sebuah suara kunyahan mengganggumu. Pelan-pelan kamu mendongakkan kepalamu ke asal suara kunyahan tersebut dan menemukan laki-laki jangkung bersurai ungu sedang asyik mengunyah keripik kentang. Kamu yakin siswa/siswi yang duduk di belakangnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa disebabkan oleh tinggi si surai ungu tersebut.

* * *

Upacara penerimaan siswa/siswi akhirnya selesai. Badannmu sudah pegal-pegal karena duduk terlalu lama. Kamu berharap kamu tidak akan terkena ambeien gara-gara duduk terlalu lama.

"[Name] aku duluan-ssu!" Kise melambaikan tangan meninggalkan kamu dan tentunya Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingmu.

"[Name]-chan kenal dia?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk Kise.

"Hanya tahu tidak kenal" katamu lalu mendorong tubuh Kuroko "Ayo kita lihat papan pengumuman kelas".

Sayangnya dikarenakan oleh ketidakhati-hatianmu, tanpa sengaja kamu mendorong Kuroko ke arah seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat gelap sehingga mereka berdua bertabrakan. Tetapi dikarenakan hawa tipis yang dimiliki Kuroko, laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja tertabrak orang.

"Aomine-kun tunggu!" Seorang siswi bersurai pink mengejar laki-laki tersebut. Siswi itu pasti juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dalam hati, kamu bergumam betapa cantiknya siswi itu. Dia pasti akan jadi cewek populer di sekolah ini dalam waktu singkat.

"Maaf Tsu-chan, aku tidak sengaja" kamu mendekati Kuroko yang berdiam mematung.

"[Name]-chan, apa hawaku terlalu tipis sehingga tidak ada yang menyadariku?" ternyata Kuroko sedang pundung. Kamu hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat aura suram menyelimuti Kuroko.

"Justru karena Tsu-chan bisa menghilang, makanya Tsu-chan istimewa".

* * *

Kamu mendesah pelan sambil berdoa semoga Kuroko baik-baik saja. Berdasarkan papan pengumuman kelas, kamu menempati kelas 1-B sedangkan Kuroko menempati kelas 1-F. Sudah tidak sekelas, jarak antara kelas 1-B dengan kelas1-F cukup jauh. Kamu khawatir jika hawa tipis Kuroko menyebabkan Kuroko tidak mendapat teman di sana.

Sepertinya kata-kata di atas harus ditarik. Di dalam kelas terdapat banyak siswa-siswi yang asyik mengobrol bersama. Sedangkan kau hanya bisa melihat ke sana – kemari memperhatikan tingkah teman sekelasmu. Lebih gawatnya lagi si surai merah yang katanya rambut natural duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Doamu agar tidak sekelas dengannya tidak terkabul. Kamu hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika tatapan kalian berdua bertem—ralat – kamu yang menatap sedangkan dia mendelik tajam padamu.

"Maaf, apa kursi ini kosong?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanmu. Entah kenapa terasa seperti déjà vu.

"I-Iya" kamu menoleh dan mendapatkan sesosok siswa berambut hijau lumut dan berkacamata sedang memegang sebuah boneka Barbie di tangannya. Boneka Barbienya dihias dengan gaun manis ingin rasanya kau pinjam gaun itu dan pakaikan ke Barbie milikmu. Ini pertama kalinya kamu melihat seorang laki-laki yang 'kelihatannya' menyukai Barbie berbeda sekali dengan kedua sahabat laki-lakimu. Ogiwara suka sekali menggunakan Barbie-mu sebagai umpan pancing ikan sedangkan Tsu-chan kadang-kadang meminjam Barbie-mu untuk dipakai main lempar-tangkap dengan anjing tetangga.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku-nanodayo?" laki-laki itu ternyata sadar jika kamu memandanginya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok" kamu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tunggu, ini kesempatan untukmu mendapat teman pertama di zaman SMP! Jangan sampai kesempatan ini terbuang sia-sia "Namaku [Name], salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" Kamu berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaikmu.

"Midorima Shintarou-nanodayo. Apa bintangmu?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Midorima.

"Bintangku cancer" jawabmu bingung. Sejak kapan orang yang baru berkenalan menanyakan rasi bintang?

"Aku juga cancer. Sepertinya kita bisa berteman. Hari ini lucky-item kita boneka Barbie" Midorima menyerahkan Barbie di tangannya padamu "Aku masih punya satu, itu untukmu sebagai tanda perkenalan" kemudian dia membuang pandangannya ke arah guru yang baru masuk ke kelas.

Ini pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki memberikan boneka Barbie padamu tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting misi mendapat teman pertama di zaman SMP, sukses!

* * *

_To: Ogi-chan_

_Subject: Hari pertama masuk SMP_

_Hari ini aku dan Tsu-chan berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama. Coba tebak kami diterima di sekolah apa? Yup, di SMP Teiko, SMP elit itu lho! Aku bertemu banyak orang aneh hari ini. Ada seorang laki-laki bersurai merah. Dia mengaku warna rambutnya asli, bukan dicat. Tetapi dia agak menyeramkan dia suka mendelik tajam padaku T,T bahkan aku sekelas dengannya. Kemudian aku bertemu sesosok pirang berwajah (lumayan hanya lumayan!) tampan lho tapi dia berisik, namanya Kise Ryouta. Selama upacara dia sibuk menanyaiku ini-itu. Ketika upacara aku juga bertemu laki-laki jangkung bersurai ungu . Kira-kira dia makan apa saja ya hingga bisa setinggi itu? _

_Setelah upacara selesai, aku tidak sengaja mendorong Tsu-chan sehingga dia menabrak seorang siswa berkulit gelap. Aku sungguh menyesal __ tetapi tenang saja Tsu-chan tidak terluka kok, kan ada aku yang menjaganya! Di belakang siswa gelap itu ada seorang gadis manis bersurai pink lho, dia sangat cantik! Calon cewek populer!_

_Setelah melihat pengumuman kelas, aku dan Tsu-chan ternyata berbeda kelas. Aku kelas 1-B sedangkan Tsu-chan kelas 1-F. Padahal aku ingin sekelas dengan Tsu-chan! Tapi aku cukup senang karena aku mendapat teman baru seorang siswa bersurai hijau lumut bernama Midorima Shintarou. Bintang kami sama-sama cancer, dia bahkan memberikanku boneka Barbie sebagai tanda perkenalan. Bagaimana dengan Ogi-chan? Apakah Ogi-chan sudah dapat teman baru?_

Kamu memencet tombol SEND di HPmu. Karena terlalu semangat, kamu tidak sadar sudah menulis SMS yang terlalu panjang. Kamu terlalu semangat untuk menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Ogiwara.

"[Name]-chan ayo pulang!" sosok sahabat baikmu, Kuroko Tetsuya, terlihat sedang menunggumu di gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo!" kamu langsung menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan menariknya pulang. Di sekolahmu terdapat banyak orang aneh, tetapi entah kenapa kamu merasa zaman SMPmu tidak akan berlalu buruk terutama dengan Tsu-chan sebagai teman satu sekolahmu. Andai Ogiwara di sini, mungkin zaman SMP ini akan menjadi luar biasa indah.

**-to be continue-**

**Akhirnya kamu bertemu dengan seluruh anggota GOM^^/**

**Maaf kalau agak garing dan belum ada'romance'-nya. Ini masih tahap perkenalan!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
